


Lost in Translation

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Office AU, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of this prompt:</p><p>‘we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

“You think he’ll be there again?” Dean smiled lightheartedly at his younger brother walking beside him on their way to work.

“If by ‘he’ you mean Cas, then probably, Dean.” Sam kept his head forward, not wanting to look at how his brother/coworker was so clearly in love with the aforementioned secretary. It’s been the same routine for the past three weeks: Every morning Sam and Dean would get to the office early and catch the elevator to the 77th floor (”The hell I’m climbing those stairs, Sammy”), and every morning they’d find the elevator empty except for the still half-asleep soul that was the building’s secretary, Castiel Novak. For whatever reason that was beyond Sam’s understanding, Dean immediately stuck to the idea that Cas neither understand nor speak english. Dean said it was because he’d caught Cas speaking Russian at his office desk once for a solid twenty minutes (“He even  _looks_  Russian, man! You’re not gonna convince me otherwise”). Sam knows Cas runs international relations and therefore is pretty much required to understand their overseas clients in a variety of languages, but he wasn’t about to let his brother in on the secret that Cas of course could understand english perfectly.

The elevator door dinged, signaling its arrival not two minutes after Sam had pushed the button. The doors opened to reveal the same setting as the past three weeks: empty except for Castiel standing there, dressed in a black suit with one hand holding a to-go cup of coffee and the other holding his tan trench coat a briefcase. 

“Well, the eyes have it, don’t they Sammy?” Dean whispered behind him, already in what Sam privately calls “Drooling Dean” mode as his brother stared at Castiel’s half open eyes.

Sam ignored his brother’s comments and gave a knowing nod to Castiel once they entered the elevator. From the second day that Drooling Dean showed up, Sam and Cas had made a silent agreement to let Dean make a fool of himself until whenever Cas decided that enough was enough. They’d recant their version of events and try to figure out what Dean would say the next day afterwards. It was all hilarious really, but after three weeks Sam was growing tired.

“He’s still got that tie backwards,” Dean continued, face turned to Sam so as to not look like he was staring at Castiel in front of them. “God, you’d think someone would help the angel out. Say something like, ‘the blue needs to be on the front to match your eyes.’ or some sappy shit.” 

Apparently Drooling Dean was in full force today.

“Why don’t  _you_?” Sam goaded. 77 floors of this was fun and all, but damn.

Dean sputtered. “W-well  _because.._.”

“Because what?”  
  
“We’ve never really  _talked_  before, Sam. Don’t you think it’d be weird for a random guy to come up to you and fix your tie with a smile like couples do?”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. He might even thank you,” Sam pointed out. Castiel, for his part, stared straight ahead as the elevator zoomed past the 50th floor. How he did this for three straight weeks is beyond Sam.

Dean’s shoulders tensed, causing him to look down at his shoes. “Dude, he won’t understand me. You’d think if he did he’d had said something to us by now? I mean, I’m as near to flirting as I can possibly get but nothing’s gonna happen because we don’t speak the same language.”

Suddenly Sam got an idea. “But let’s say if you did, would you wanna go out with him, say, tomorrow at seven?” He chanced a look at the reflection of the elevator doors that showed Castiel’s face and saw the small smile struggling to break free on the other man’s lips.

Dean, being Dean, didn’t seem to notice Castiel’s sudden change. “Yeah. That’d be awesome. Hell, I could show him to tie actually tie a tie, but it wouldn’t go well since I don’t understand Russian.”  
  
Sam remained silent just as the elevator slowed to a halt on the 77th floor. All three men waited until the doors were fully open in order to step out, but Castiel had yet to move to allow for the brothers to exit. Instead, the other man turned around to face the pair. 

“Good morning, Sam. Dean.” He nodded to each in turn just as a look of mute horror and realization spread across Dean’s face. “It’s been a pleasure working with you both, and I do just so happen to be free tomorrow at seven.” He gave a now completely baffled, terrified, Dean a wink before turning on his heel and walking out of the elevator. 

Sam had to all but drag his brother out before the doors closed. “It’s about damn time,” He laughed while his brother an accusatory finger at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! My main blog is cardinaleyes and my writing blog is cardinalwrites :)


End file.
